particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Odacer III of Dorvik
His Magestic Highness, 56th Duke of Vinisk, Protector of Dorvik, By the Grace of God, Odacer III of Dorvik born Odacer von Vinisk (b. June 17th, 3100, Imperial Palace of Dorvik, Vinisk, Dorvan.) is the current pretender to the throne of Dorvik having succeeded his father in 3130 after his fathers death. History Early Life Born on June 17th, 3100 to Heinrich IV of Dorvik and Vreni von Penzenstadt in the Imperial Palace of Dorvik, where the Vinisk family resides. Odacer attended the Dorvik National Army Academy in Fairfax, Odacer against his fathers better wishes had joined the Dorvik Army and forsaken the Vinisk tradition of enlisted in the Dorvik Navy however it was accepted as it showed a level of courage and bravery. "Communist" & Military Service Odacer finished schooling at the age of 24 and was entered into the Dorvik Army at the rank of Second Lieutenant. It was during his service time that his unit was called upon to fight in the short, yet bitter Great Artanian War. During the war, Odacer's name was temporarily changed to Michael Lutz to avoid him being targeted by the enemy on the battlefield, a common practice for royal when they enlist. Odacer in the midst of the war proved himself to be a tactically adept and intelligent commander rising to the rank of Colonel and taking over command of a brigade. It was after the war that Odacer returned to Dorvik and was hailed as a hero. It was during this time that Odacer was approached by members of the Communist Party of Dorvik to join their ranks to help unify Dorvik. Odacer, who is a strict monarchist and conservative refused until Lothar Faust, the last General Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik approached him and made him an offer he could not refuse, recognition. The House of Vinisk lacked recognition by the international governing bodies of royal houses and Faust promised that he would do everything in his power to finally get the House of Vinisk re-recognized after the 2000 Revolution which dethroned the last Vinisk. Odacer bowed to the offer and became Deputy General Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik. He filled the communist role well, he always loved the Dorvish people and he was able to use that to help sound communist in his speeches while promoting people to protect and cherish their monarchy. Semi-Recognition and Succession In 3133, the Communist Party of Dorvik disbanded and Odacer was free of the chains of Communism. Heinrich IV, Odacer's father begun to have serious health issues in the early 3120s and it was prolonged until April 3133 when his father passed away and he was named as the successor to his father. Lothar Faust despite disbanding the party had in fact sought the international recognition of the Vinisk family and if not internationally recognized the people of Dorvik begun to believe in their nobility and their King again. Hence the creation of the Dorvik Monarchist Movement, which has only grown since it's creation. Odacer took the title of King of Dorvik and was named pretender to the throne of Dorvik and head of the House of Dorvik. Odacer has been touring Dorvik and continues to seek the International recognition of the House of Vinisk; though his efforts only were noticed in 3149 by one of the leading members of the International Monarchist League. In the early morning October 8th, 3199 the Chancellor of the House of Vinisk announced at a press conference that Odacer had finally passed away at the age of 99. Otto would immediately succeed his father as King. Duties and Responsibilities As current pretender to the throne of Dorvik Odacer has no official responsibilities to the state however, like his predecessors Odacer is seen at the fore-front of the Dorvik Monarchist Movement which seeks to obtain recognition for the Dorvish monarchy and hopefully re-install the Monarchy in a constitutional monarchy role, something that Odacer has argued for. Titles and Styles ' Volksrepublik Dorvik' Titles *'King of Dorvik' (3130 - 3199) *'56th Duke of Vinisk' (3130 - 3199) *'Prince of Dorvik' (3108 - 3130) Styles *'His Royal Highness' (3108 - 3130) *'His Majestic Highness' (3130 - 3199) Primary form of address *'His Magestic Highness Odacer, 56th Duke of Vinisk, King of Dorvik' (3130 - 3199) Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dorvish people